Everytime We Touch
by Lor'sEvilRumour
Summary: hermione misses everything about him....


_Hey all,_

_Just a quick fic… hope u like it! R&R and plz check out my other fics…_

_-Lor_

"_I love you- you know that right?"_

Hermione's eyes shot open at the sound of his voice. She glanced around frantically for any sign of the boy who had spoken her name so softly. But just like always there was no one around as Hermione scanned around her dimly lit bedroom. Hermione had been hearing his voice since the night he died, 2years ago. It seemed to haunt her every dream… her every thought.

**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.  
**

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_You filthy Mudblood, I'll kill you first… You've wasted enough precious air," Voldermort sneered advancing on Hermione and raising his wand. He shouted a curse aimed at Hermione's heart. Within a split second Ron had leap in front of Hermione, been hit by the curse and crumpled to the ground. Hermione screamed falling to her knees next to Ron, who was gasping for breath. _

_Voldermort gave a spine shivering evil laugh and again raised his wand at Hermione, who was ready to accept her fate, but, before Voldermort could utter the killing curse, he's eyes grew wide and the smile left his face, then he crashed to the ground, dead. _

_Hermione looked up and saw Harry, wand raised, panting wildly. "Hermione!" he croaked running to her and dropping to his knees next to her. "Oh no- he's not… he can't be!" Harry muttered as he stared at Ron who was gasping for air. "Mate, you'll be ok! It's over! Just hold on a little longer- the healers will be here soon," Harry cried trying to stay calm. Hermione looked at Harry with dull eyes as if to say 'it's too late'. _

_Ron coughed a few times, "Guys, I'm gonna miss you both, I love you both. Please- tell… tell my family- I –I love them too!" Ron said closing his eyes. Hermione and Harry could see the energy and life leaving his body. "Ron, don't talk like that you're gonna be able to tell them yourself you'll be fine!" Hermione cried, tears leaking down her cheeks endlessly._

_Ron gained all the strength he had left in his dying body and grasped Hermione's hand weakly. "I love you- you know that right? I always will, with all my heart and soul," Ron muttered as a tear slipped down his cheek. Hermione nodded held Ron's hand with her own and kissed his lips. "I know, Ron! I love you too- I'll never stop loving you," she said unable to keep a steady voice._

_And with that Ron's eyes rolled back into his head and his eyes closed – Hermione waited for his eyes to open again, but his eyes stayed closed._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

**  
'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.  
**

Hermione shuddered as she replayed Ron's death in her head. She wiped away the tears that were slipping down her face freely. Ron's words echoed through Hermione's head.

"_I love you- you know that right?"_

She remembered the feeling of Ron's hand in hers. Her hand twitched suddenly as if something cold had slipped through it. Hermione glanced at her hand then her eyes flicked up to the framed photo on her bedside table.

It was of her and Ron and their first date, Ron leaned in and kissed Hermione on the lips sweetly, while Hermione smiled broadly and blew him a kiss.

Hermione smiled sadly at the photo, she missed him so much and now because of her he was dead. Dead, meaning he was never coming back. She would never feel his warm embrace, taste his sweet kiss or smell his sweet scent ever again. Then, after two years it finally hit her.

He was gone and he was never coming back.

**Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.  
**

Angrily, Hermione grabbed the framed photo and hurled it at the ground. Where it smashed into a million pieces and lay still. Hermione gave a cry when she realized what she'd done and flung herself onto the floor to try and fix it.

Hermione carefully picked up the photo and repaired the frame with her wand. Hermione began to cry, "I need you Ron!" she cried softly, "I can't do this! I can't live with out you!" she screamed. The she heard it…

"_I love you- you know that right?"_

Hermione gave a sob, "Then why aren't you here with me? Why am I alone?!" Hermione asked the empty room.

**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.  
**

"You're not alone," Hermione turned around quickly and saw Harry in her doorway, he walked over and sat next to her and let her cry on his shoulder. "Why do I feel like I'm the only one that misses him?" she cried. Harry held her closer, "I dunno, but trust me we all miss him- we all loved him."

"I still hear his voice," Hermione said once her sobbing had stopped. Harry nodded "So do I," he admitted.

"He's never coming back is he? Until now, I've always believed he was just away on a holiday and that he'd be back soon. But, that's not going to happen- his truly gone isn't he?" Hermione asked, Harry looked away from her and nodded, "But he's not forgotten- just always remember Hermione…" Harry got up and left Hermione to think.

**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.**

Hermione did just that she remembered his lopsided grin, his broad shoulders, his kiss, his touch, his smell, his feelings, but most off all she remembered his words:

"_I love you- you know that right?"_

Hermione smiled, "I know and I love you too Ron…"

_Hope u guys liked it… a bit of a quick fic._

_Much love_

_-Lor R&R plz_


End file.
